This invention relates generally to a remote controlled measurement arrangement and process for operating such a system. More particularly, this invention relates to a remote-controlled measurement arrangement, which includes several separate measuring points which communicate with a central control, wirelessly as well as a process for operating same.
Currently, measurement arrangements generally require a great number of measuring points, which are controlled from a central control. Current and prior art control systems require that the measuring point, in order to be controlled at the central control, be assigned a measuring point marker for the measuring point application (sample) which is to be communicated to the central control. Often, these measuring point markers are set into the central control as fixed addresses at each measuring point (sample). It is then necessary to report the measuring point marker to the central control unit in connection with the individual application (sample), either manually or via a bar code reader in order to report the reading (sample) to the central control unit.
There are inherently several drawbacks to the foregoing discussed prior art. For one thing, the process is relatively complex. In the case of manual input, there is much danger of errors. Also, bar codes can be detached or otherwise removed at the measuring points (sample) which can lead to incorrect readings of these measuring points (sample). The aforementioned and other possible errors result in incorrect sampling readings at the measuring points. For this and other reasons, there is a perceived need for an improved measuring point arrangement and a process for remote controlled operation of the several measuring points.
The above-discussed and other problems are deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by remote controlled measurement arrangement and process for remote controlled operation of several measuring points of the present invention. In accordance with the present invention, a remote controlled measuring arrangement and a process for operating several measuring points communicate wirelessly with a central control.
Two different types of data transfer are provided. The first type of data transfer takes place between a data transfer device and each individual measuring point. This data transfer requires close physical relationship between the data transfer device and the measuring point. The measuring point is provided with a measuring point marker, which can be retrieved within the framework of this data transfer.
The second type of data transfer then takes place between a central control unit and the measuring point (marker). Measurement data, control data, and if necessary, configuration data are transferred within the framework of this second data transference. The measuring point marker can be made application specific or sample specific by means of this invention and choice of measurement arrangement. That is, it is possible to allocate measuring point markers which refer to the specific application. Furthermore, a well chosen measurement arrangement makes sample management and documentation possible without expensive editing processes.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those of ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed discussion.